1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical current transmission and, more particularly, to a new way of transferring electrical current from one component to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electro-mechanical and electronic access control devices, commonly referred to as “locks” need a source of power to operate the electronics that decode inputs caused by persons attempting access and also to provide motive force for initiating unlocking. The prior art includes various methods of providing power internal to the access control device, such as primary and secondary batteries, dynamo generators, piezoelectric generators and solar cells. External sources of power are also employed, such as voltage stepped down from 120 VAC household current. For external power, the prior art includes wiring directly to the access control device or wiring to the strike area in the door frame then transferring the power from the strike through the latch bolt and then to the lock electronics.
In the prior art, power has been transferred from one side of the door to the other through a cable. Cables are typically difficult to install and susceptible to damage. Cables also require an additional assembly step for the installer.